Once Upon A Time
by bubblegirl420
Summary: Awal kisah, awal sekali, bagaimana akhirnya Namjoon dan Seokjin mengikrarkan janji suci untuk bahagia dan sedih bersama selamanya. Disarankan untuk baca Wife dulu ;) A NAMJIN Fanfiction. Namjoon x Seokjin. BL. School Life!AU. Review Jusyooong
1. Chapter 1

Wife's Before Story

.

.

.

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

Boys Love / Romance / School Life

.

.

.

 _happy reading_ ^^

.

.

Seokjin sedang kesusahan berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan puluhan buku tugas kelas yang ada di tangannya ketika ia merasakan seseorang berlari cepat melewatinya. Seokjin tidak mempedulikannya karena tumpukan buku yang membuat tangannya kebas lebih butuh perhatian untuk segera sampai di ruang guru atau Seokjin tidak akan dapat waktu makan siang. Seokjin sudah berjalan sangat hati-hati untuk tidak bersenggolan dengan siapapun demi menyelamatkan buku-buku itu, dan juga waktunya. Dan bagian yang paling menyebalkan adalah, _percuma jika kau sudah berhati-hati tetapi tidak dengan orang lain di sekitarmu_. Kejadiannya secepat kedipan mata saat Seokjin baru sadar bahwa seseorang telah menabrak bahunya dengan keras yang menyebabkan _anak-anaknya_ berserakan di sisinya yang sudah terduduk.

Seokjin melihat dari balik kaca mata bulatnya seseorang yang -entah sengaja atau tidak- menabraknya hanya berdiri memperhatikan buku-buku yang berantakan kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Seokjin. Hanya itu. Tidak melakukan apapun. Bahkan tidak minta maaf. Dan melenggang pergi begitu saja. _Kim Namjoon_ , Seokjin bergumam dalam hati. Seokjin kenal, tidak, Seokjin tahu betul seperti apa pemuda bernama Kim Namjoon. _Heol,_ siapa orang di sekolahnya yang tidak kenal Kim Namjoon? Maka karena tidak ingin punya urusan berkepanjangan dengan pemuda Kim si tersangka, Seokjin bergegas merapikan kembali buku tugas kelasnya.

Koridor tentu saja sedang tidak sepi karena istirahat makan siang, tetapi bahkan tak seorangpun memberikan perhatian pada Seokjin setelah Namjoon beranjak dari hadapannya. Seokjin sadar suasana di koridor mendadak sepi bahkan seolah waktu berhenti berputar saat kejadian. Semua orang berhenti dari segala kegiatan mereka, menduga-duga apa yang akan dilakukan si berandalan sekolah nomer satu kepada si pemuda paling _nerd_ seantero sekolah. Tapi kembali riuh saat langkah pertama Namjoon membalikan badan meninggalkan Seokjin dan bukunya yang berserakan. Seokjin sempat melirik jam tangannya sebelum berdiri dan bergegas menuju ruang guru. Hanya tersisa lima menit sebelum jam makan siang berakhir dan Seokjin memutuskan untuk membeli sekotak _banana milk_ selepas mengantar buku-buku itu.

Seokjin sudah biasa mengisi perutnya hanya dengan sekotak susu atau sebungkus roti. Bahkan terkadang tidak mengisi perutnya sama sekali. Murid _nerd_ seperti Seokjin sering menjadi bulan-bulanan kejahilan murid lain yang menganggapnya aneh, yang berakhir dengan kehilangan jam makan siang. Sekalinya Seokjin dapat duduk di salah satu meja kantin sekolah, pun harus dilaluinya dengan sekelompok murid yang gemar mengusik ketenangannya.

Seokjin adalah pemuda kelas dua salah satu sekolah menengah atas di Seoul. Pintar luar biasa karena _teman bermainnya_ buku pelajaran sekolah dan buku ensiklopedia. Selalu ada di peringkat pertama dari semua siswa angkatannya setiap ujian akhir semester. Penampilannya selalu rapi dengan kemeja sekolah yang dimasukkan ke dalam celana bahannya, lengkap bersama semua atribut yang wajib dikenakan. Kaca mata bulat Seokjin sudah bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya saat sekolah dasar. Seokjin termasuk anak intovert. Hah, tidak ada bagian dalam diri Seokjin yang bisa menghindarkannya dari bully yang dilakukan murid sekolahnya. Ditambah dengan anggapan sebelah mata anak-anak yang menganggap bahwa nilai yang didapatkan Seokjin bukan karena kemampuannya tapi karena Seokjin yang anak seorang salah satu penyumbang dana untuk sekolahnya.

Seokjin sudah biasa mendengar hal-hal buruk yang digosipkan tentangnya, begitu pula dengan semua perlakuan buruk yang ia terima, tapi beruntung Seokjin termasuk tidak peduli meskipun terkadang terlampau melewati batas. Seokjin pernah sekali pulang dengan keadaan yang kacau. Seragam sekolahnya tidak ada yang luput dari guyuran tepung dan air bekas cuci kantin sekolah.

Saat itu hari ulang tahunnya. Tak satupun dari mereka yang bahkan mendekat untuk mengerjainya seperti biasa. Hari-hari Seokjin di sekolah tak pernah dilewatkan tanpa kejahilan, maka Seokjin merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap teman-temannya hari itu. Benar saja, saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi pukul empat sore, Seokjin sudah semangat sekali berjalan pulang untuk menikmati sup rumput laut buatan ibunya. Ketika dia hampir berbelok di ujung koridor menuju gerbang sekolah, dua orang murid menariknya paksa untuk diseret ke taman belakang sekolah yang sepi dan jauh dari kantor guru. Dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Seokjin didorong hingga tersungkur kemudian suasana mulai riuh karena mereka berteriak senang melempari Seokjin dengan tepung dan menyiramnya dengan air bekas cuci piring. Mata kiri Seokjin kemasukan bubuk tepung, tapi tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain mengerjab karena tangannya sama kotor.

Seokjin mengayuh cepat sepedanya agar segara sampai rumah dan membersihkan diri, dengan bulir air mata yang terus berjatuhan membuat anak sungai di pipinya yang kotor, tidak mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang ia lewati sepanjang jalan. Kakak Seokjin yang pertama kali melihat keadaannya begitu sampai di depan pagar rumah bergegas lari untuk menghampiri adiknya.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi?" Kim Woojin, kakak laki-laki Seokjin, bertanya panik pada adiknya. Meraih sepeda Seokjin untuk di masukan ke dalam garasi, kemudian menuntun adiknya masuk rumah, tetapi Seokjin menahan lengan sang kakak.

" _Hyung_ , ibu sudah di rumah?"

"Ya. Sedang menyiapkan makan malam di dapur. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?" Woojin bertanya frustasi pada adiknya, mengusap pipi Seokjin yang kotor meskipun ia tahu itu percuma. Woojin tahu Seokjin selalu jadi bulan-bulanan teman sekolahnya. Setiap kali ia ingin mengadu pada kedua orang tuanya, Seokjin selalu memohon jangan, beralasan bahwa itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin menjadi bulan-bulanan di sekolah. Woojin yakin kali ini adiknya juga memohon agar tidak mengadukannya pada ayah dan ibu.

" _Mereka merayakan ulang tahunku, Hyung_." dan Woojin tahu makna dari sebaris kalimat yang diucapkan Seokjin tersebut.

" _Hyung_ mau membantuku lagi kali ini? Biarkan menjadi rahasia baru kita berdua." Seokjin ber _agyeo_ membujuk kakaknya. Woojin menghela napas lelah kemudian mengangguk.

"Langsung masuk kamar bersihkan dirimu. Temui ibu setelahnya dan bilang saja kau ingin segera mandi makanya tidak menemui ibu dulu di dapur saat pulang tadi. Mengerti?" Seokjin mengangguk semangat.

"Aku harus membeli telur di mini market depan, ibu akan mengomel kalau aku terlalu lama. Kau mau sesuatu?"

"Es krim stroberi kemasan paling besar. Stok es krimku di kulkas sudah habis." Fakta lain dari Seokjin, pecinta es krim stroberi bukan hanya karena rasanya tapi karena warnanya. Seokjin itu tergila-gila dengan warna _pink_ sekalipun dia seorang remaja putra. Untung saja teman sekolahnya tidak ada yang tahu fakta ini, bisa _habis_ Seokjin jika itu terjadi.

"Dasar anak ini." jika saja Seokjin tidak dalam keadaan sekacau sekarang, Woojin pasti sudah mengusak rambut adiknya gemas.

" _Hyung_ yang terbaik." Seokjin sudah hampir melompat untuk menerjang Woojin dengan sebuah pelukan namun sang kakak menahan dahi Seokjin dengan ujung telunjuknya agar tidak mendekat.

" Wow, wow. Tidak ada peluk-peluk. Cepat masuk, bau mu astaga!" Woojin menutup hidungnya dramatis, menendang bokong Seokjin dan lari seribu langkah sebelum Seokjin benar-benar memeluknya dan berakhir dengan dirinya harus mandi lagi. Seokjin sudah hampir meneriaki kakaknya sebelum dia ingat ibunya ada di dalam. Berteriak dan ketahuan ibu itu bukan pilihan bagus. Maka Seokjin kembali menelan kata-katanya dan berjalan mengendap masuk ke kamar.

Sekali dua kali saat Seokjin terdesak karena kejahilan teman-temannya, seorang guru yang kebetulan melihatnya akan langsung membawa mereka beserta Seokjin ke ruang konseling. Seokjin memperhatikan bagaimana teman-temannya yang menunduk takut tetapi tetap mengulangi hal yang sama kemudian hari. Saat hanya tersisa Seokjin di ruang konseling bersama seorang guru, Seokjin tahu apa yang akan guru itu lakukan mengingat seberapa penting peran orang tuanya untuk sekolah.

"Saya mohon jangan beri tahu orang tua saya atau saya akan semakin menjadi bahan _bully_ mereka." Seokjin memotong ucapan sang guru bahkan sebelum kata pertama terucap. Alasan yang sama seperti yang diberikan pada kakaknya. Selalu seperti itu setiap saat kejadian yang sama terjadi. Semua guru dibuat keheranan karena sikap Seokjin. Tidak ada guru yang tidak mengenal Seokjin mengingat prestasinya yang baik di semua mata pelajaran, -juga karena ia korban _bully_.

.

.

.

Seokjin sedang menyerahkan tugas kimia kelasnya di kantor guru. Saat ia akan pamit undur diri, Guru Lee -guru kimia sekaligus wali kelasnya- menahan pergerakannya.

"Ketua kelas, akhir tahun ini akan ada olimpiade sains internasional yang kebetulan bertempat di Seoul. Aku ingin kau menjadi salah satu tim. Bagaimana?" Guru Lee memang seperti menawarkan, tetapi hanya meminta jawaban _ya_ dari Seokjin. Dengan kepandaian Seokjin yang demikian, terlalu sayang untuk disia-siakan demi nama baik sekolah. Seokjin selalu senang bisa selalu membawa nama sekolah untuk setiap perlombaan dan olimpiade akademik, jadi kesempatan kali ini pun akan ia jadikan pengalaman lain.

"Baik."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu datang ke ruang konseling dua hari lagi saat jam makan siang. Kau akan bertemu dengan teman tim mu dan ada beberapa hal yang harus dijelaskan." Guru Lee nampak puas dengan keputusan Seokjin. Kemudian Seokjin undur diri untuk ke kelas.

Seokjin sudah duduk tenang di ruang konseling, menunggu Guru Lee dan juga teman tim yang dikatakan gurunya. Seokjin belum tahu siapa murid yang akan jadi _partner_ nya kali ini. Pintu ruang konseling terbuka menampakkan Guru Lee dengan tangan kiri membawa buku dan barang lain. Seokjin tidak bertanya kenapa gurunya itu sendirian, mungkin murid yang dijanjikannya akan terlambat.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Seokjin." Guru Lee langsung mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Seokjin, nampak terburu-buru. Seokjin hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Namjoon tidak bisa datang hari ini. Entah kemana bocah itu." Guru Lee sibuk dengan berkas yang ia bawa tadi. Seokjin mengernyit mendengar nama yang diucapkan gurunya.

"Kim Namjoon?" Seokjin bertanya ragu untuk memastikan.

"Ya. Kim Namjoon akan menjadi teman tim mu kali ini. Kalian berdua akan mewakili sekolah. Ada masalah, Seokjin?" Seokjin menggeleng. Dari sekian banyak murid berprestasi di sekolahnya, kenapa harus Namjoon? Seokjin tahu Namjoon termasuk salah satu murid jenius dan berprestasi. Bahkan dia selalu berada tepat di bawah peringkat Seokjin. Dan juga Namjoon memang tidak -belum- pernah menjadi salah satu tersangka kejahilan atas dirinya, tapi Seokjin sama sekali tidak berharap akan berurusan dengan pemuda itu meski di bidang akademik sekalipun. Sudah cukup kejadian di koridor saat itu menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir bagi Seokjin _berurusan_ dengan Namjoon. Seokjin masih terbengong saaat Guru Lee memulai penjelasannya.

"Jadi karena hanya kau yang hadir hari ini, aku akan menjelaskannya langsung padamu. Olimpiade sains kali ini fokus pada kimia. Kau dan Namjoon perlu mempelajari beberapa materi tingkat universitas sebagai tambahan dan pelajari juga praktikumnya. Tersisa lima bulan, jadi kau bisa belajar mandiri bersama Namjoon. Dua kali dalam sebulan kita akan melakukan praktikumnya dan setiap hari kamis di minggu terakhir tiap bulan kita akan melakukan evaluasi. Kau bisa datang ke ruang guru sepulang sekolah untuk mengambil _list_ materinya. Ada pertanyaan?"

"Tidak ada." _Ada, bagaimana aku harus belajar mandiri bersama Namjoon? Astaga, mengenalnya saja tidak_. Hah, Seokjin akan berusaha sendiri untuk olimpiade kali ini. Meskipun Namjoon sama cerdas dengannya -Seokjin tidak meragukannya- tapi mengingat perangai pemuda itu yang tidak tahu aturan, sepertinya akan sangat sulit duduk berdampingan belajar bersama.

Seokjin dan Namjoon memang berada ditingkat kejeniusan dan kecerdasan yang sama, hanya saja Seokjin lebih sering _berkencan_ dengan buku dibandingkan Namjoon -orang yakin bahkan Namjoon enggan menyentuh buku-, karena itu Seokjin selalu setingkat di atas peringkat Namjoon.

.

.

.

Namjoon mendatangi Seokjin tiga hari setelah pertemuannya dengan Guru Lee di ruang konseling, dengan gayanya yang angkuh berandalan. Tipikal Namjoon. Seokjin sedang belajar materi olimpiade di dalam kelas saat tiba-tiba Namjoon berdiri di sebelah mejanya. Suasana kelas mendadak setenang pulau tanpa penghuni.

"Kau Kim Seokjin? Teman setim ku untuk olimpiade akhir tahun?" _Apa-apaan? Siapa orang di sekolah yang tidak tahu Seokjin, Bodoh_. Namjoon tahu Kim Seokjin si jenius yang tak pernah bisa ia kalahkan, hanya saja Namjoon ingin memastikan siapa tahu ada Kim Seokjin si jenius lain yang ada di sekolahnya. Seokjin dibuat gugup hanya karena suara tegas Namjoon. Seokjin mengangguk patah-patah sebagai jawaban. Siapa yang tidak gugup ketakutan berhadapan langsung dengan pemuda pembuat onar itu, astaga.

Namjoon memang jenius nomer dua di sekolah, tapi Namjoon berandalan nomer satu di sekolah. Namjoon dan dua temannya, Zico dan Mino, sering sekali membuat keributan di sekolah maupun luar sekolah. Tidak terhitung berapa kali dalam satu semester daftar kehadirannya kosong karena membolos. Beberapa kali terlibat tawuran dengan sekolah lain. Bukan hal mengejutkan mendapati pemandangan Namjoon datang ke sekolah dengan memar di wajahnya. Buku pelanggar peraturan yang ada di ruang konseling lebih dari lima puluh persen berisi namanya, tiga puluh persen nama Zico dan Mino, sisanya milik berandal seluruh sekolah. Tidak peduli sepintar apa Namjoon, peraturan tetap peraturan. Orang tua Namjoon juga salah satu penyumbang dana untuk sekolah, ngomong-ngomong. Diibaratkan Namjoon, Mino, dan Zico itu ada di kasta tertinggi preman sekolah dengan Namjoon sebagai ketua.

"Guru Lee bilang aku harus belajar mandiri denganmu. Kuberi tahu. Aku terlalu sibuk dan tidak punya banyak waktu untuk belajar materi-materi itu." Namjoon melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, mengendikan dagunya menunjuk pada buku yang sedang Seokjin baca. "Aku hanya akan ikut evaluasi dan praktikumnya, sisanya urusan belajar, kuserahkan padamu." Kemudian berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Seokjin. Seokjin diam-diam menghembuskan napas lega begitu Namjoon hilang dari balik pintu kelas. Seperti dugaannya, benar jika Seokjin akan mengurusinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sehari sebelum evaluasi kedua, Guru Lee bilang Seokjin dan Namjoon akan belajar di perpustakaan bersamanya. Itu berarti hampir dua bulan berlalu dengan Seokjin yang berjuang belajar seorang diri. Namjoon benar-benar menunjukan batang hidungnya saat praktikum dan evaluasi, dan Seokjin selalu dibuat tercengang dengan kemampuan pemuda itu. Praktikum dan evaluasi milik Namjoon bisa dikatakan sempurna untuk anak yang tidak pernah belajar. Tentu saja milik Seokjin lebih sempurna.

Seokjin datang berdua dengan Guru Lee tapi kemudian gurunya itu pergi entah kemana. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja kursi di sebelahnya berderit ribut dan seseorang didudukkan paksa di atasnya. Seokjin mengalihkan perhatian dari bukunya untuk mendapati Namjoon sudah duduk di sebelahnya dengan muka sebal yang mengerikan. Guru Lee masih berdiri di sebelah Namjoon dengan tangan menahan bahu pemuda Kim.

"Diam di sini dan kerjakan tugasmu. Atau kau lebih memilih membersihkan kamar mandi satu sekolah dan memilah sampah setelah pulang selama sebulan." Guru Lee berujar tegas memperingatkan Namjoon.

"Aku tahu selama dua bulan ini kau tidak pernah belajar bersama Seokjin, kan? Bahkan kau tidak belajar sama sekali untuk olimpiade ini." beliau mendengus jengah mengahadapi sikap Namjoon. "Jadi diam di sini atau kamar mandi menunggumu sepulang sekolah." Guru Lee menekankan setiap kata dalam kalimat terakhirnya kemudian pergi lagi meninggalkan Seokjin berdua dengan Namjoon.

Seokjin jelas melihat bagaimana ekspresi Namjoon semakin mengeras karena marah. Namjoon menoleh, menatap Seokjin dengan tatapan beringasnya dan Seokjin segera berpaling lagi pada buku di hadapannya. _Mati kau, Seokjin_. Tidak terdengar umpatan apapun dari pemuda di sebelahnya, jadi Seokjin pikir dia selamat kali ini. Seokjin melirik lewat ekor matanya takut-takut, dan menemukan Namjoon yang meletakkan kepalanya di atas buku yang harus dipelajarinya, kepalanya tidak menghadap Seokjin tapi sepertinya sedang memejamkan mata. Ya, Namjoon diam di perpustakaan, benar-benar diam. Tidak mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Guru Lee, tidak belajar, bahkan membuka bukunya saja tidak. Seokjin cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya saat Namjoon memutar kepala menghadap Seokjin. Seokjin tidak berani melihat lagi, melirik saja tidak berani.

Seokjin larut dalam kegiatan belajarnya. Tidak menyadari sudah berapa lama dia duduk menunduk menghadap buku. Baru saat lehernya terasa seperti mau patah, ditambah tangannya yang lelah menulis, Seokjin menoleh untuk melihat jam di atas pintu masuk perpustakaan. Seokjin menggeliat untuk meregangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku. _Kenapa Guru Lee tidak kembali?_ Seokjin mengernyit tidak mendapati Guru Lee duduk di hadapannya. Seokjin pikir dia terlalu fokus pada bukunya sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran sang guru. Karena Seokjin yang sedang _berkencan_ tidak akan mempedulikan apapun bahkan jika bumi runtuh sekalipun. Karena itu Seokjin pikir Guru Lee sudah kembali dan tidak mau mengganggu kegiatannya.

Kemudian Seokjin meraih ponsel pintarnya yang terabaikan sejak awal dia membuka buku. Satu pesan dari Guru Lee bahwa gurunya itu tidak dapat kembali karena mendadak rapat guru dan juga peringatan evaluasi esok hari. _Pantas saja_. Satu pesan lagi dari Woojin _Hyung_ dan 3 panggilan tak terjawab dari orang sama. Seokjin masih sibuk dengan pesannya, sama sekali lupa keberadaan Namjoon yang masih terlelap di sebelahnya. Begitu pesan balasan untuk Guru Lee dan Woojin _Hyung_ terkirim, Seokjin hendak memasukan ponselnya ke dalam tas yang ada di sisi kanan kursinya dan baru ingat jika _partner_ olimpiadenya tertidur sejak tadi.

"Apa punggung dan lehernya tidak sakit? Posisinya tidak berubah sejak tadi." Seokjin bertanya entah pada siapa. Seokjin masih diam memperhatikan Namjoon yang terlelap. Jika diperhatikan, Namjoon sebenarnya tampan. Beberapa kali saat evaluasi dan praktium Seokjin mengintip dari balik kaca matanya memperhatikan preman sekolah itu, dan beberapa kali pula sempat terlintas dalam benaknya Namjoon itu tampan. Bahkan Seokjin jelas-jelas merasakan aura seksi yang menguar disekitar Namjoon saat pemuda itu sedang berpikir keras mengerjakan evaluasi atau sedang fokus pada bahan praktikum. Pantas jika mantan kekasih Namjoon sudah tak terhitung jari lagi. Tapi hampir seluruhnya Namjoon hanya menerima, bukan dia yang benar-benar menginginkan. Gadis dan _uke_ mana yang tidak tergila-gila pada pemuda tampan dan jenius macam Namjoon?

Seokjin segera berpaling dan sibuk mengemasi bukunya saat Namjoon tiba-tiba bangun, duduk tegak, dan menguap lebar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang karena takut ketahuan diam-diam memandangi Namjoon. Tangan Seokjin _tremor_ saat memasukan buku ke dalam tas. Seokjin hampir menjatuhkan kotak pensilnya saat Namjoon bersuara.

"Jam berapa sekarang?Ah leherku sakit sekali." Namjoon memijat pelan lehernya, bergumam menanyakan jam tetapi tidak benar-benar bermaksud bertanya, tapi tentu saja Seokjin mendengarnya. Benar kan pasti lehernya sakit.

"Jam 5. Dan perpustakaan harus tutup sekarang." Seokjin menjawab takut-takut, sama sekali tidak menoleh pada Namjoon.

"Sampai bertemu besok." dan Namjoon sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Namjoon berpamitan pada Seokjin? Seokjin sampai dibuat terbengong karenanya. Dan kenapa jantungnya masih berdegup kencang setelah kepergian Namjoon? Jangan tanya, karena Seokjin juga tidak tahu kenapa.

.

.

.

Tinggal satu bulan tersisa sebelum olimpiade internasional akhir tahun ini dilaksanakan. Seokjin semakin giat belajar dan entah Namjoon juga melakukan hal yang sama atau tidak. Seokjin lebih sering mengunjungi kantor guru untuk konsultasi dengan Guru Lee dan juga menghabiskan istirahat jam makan siang sampai jam pelajaran berakhir di perpustakaan. Kompensasi bagi murid olimpiade. Guru Lee sering mengingatkan Seokjin untuk menjaga pola makannya, tapi memang Seokjin sudah biasa belajar dengan perut kosong. Bahkan konsentrasi Seokjin sama baiknya saat perutnya sedang kosong.

Hari-hari Seokjin masih dilalui dengan segala macam kejahilan yang seperti tak ada habisnya. Hari ini dia harus bersabar karena seragamnya basah akibat jus jeruk dan makan siangnya sendiri. Tadi Seokjin sedang mencari meja dengan tangan membawa nampan makan siangnya saat murid dari kelas sebelah dengan sengaja menyenggol bahunya. Seokjin limbung dan hampir terjatuh, dia berusaha mencari pegangan pada meja terdekat tapi sial, Seokjin tidak sengaja meraih gelas jus di meja tersebut dan berakhir terjatuh. Keadaannya sudah kacau, rambut dan seragamnya kotor, dan pemilik jus jeruk itu membentak Seokjin tidak terima. Sial sekali Seokjin hari ini. Tidak hari ini saja sih, kata sial seolah memang menjadi teman dekat Seokjin setiap hari terutama di sekolah.

Seokjin berjalan cepat ke arah loker miliknya, menunduk malu sepanjang koridor karena ditertawakan seisi sekolah. Setiap hari Seokjin ada di posisi seperti sekarang tapi tetap saja rasanya ingin menangis dipermalukan di depan banyak orang. Kadang Seokjin berpikir merenung di dalam kamar, kenapa semua orang seolah membencinya. Seokjin tahu dia _introvert_ , tidak banyak bicara, _nerd_ , dan tidak punya teman. Seokjin tidak pernah mengusik ketenangan siapapun tapi kenapa semua orang seolah tidak tenang jika sehari saja tidak mengusik ketenangannya?

Seokjin sudah selesai dengan urusan mengganti seragamnya, berjalan kembali ke perpustakaan melewati koridor -yang untungnya- sudah sepi. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di perempatan koridor saat mendengar seseorang mengumpat dari arah taman belakang sekolah, yang harus melalui koridor di sisi kanannya. Seokjin sebenarnya enggan peduli, tapi kakinya tidak mau bekerja sama dengan perasaannya yang tidak enak dan pikirannya yang berteriak memintanya berbalik arah.

 _._

 _._

 _TBC_

 _._

Hai, saya kembali dengan before story yang saya janjikan :v

Oh ya untuk nama Woojin di sini benar-benar otomatis keluar dari otak pas lagi nulis sama sekali gak tau kalau ternyata emang ada idol yang namanya Woojin hahaha

Kalau reviewnya banyak bakal update cepet aaaah hehehe

.

.

 _Lastly_

 _Review Juseyo_


	2. Chapter 2

Wife's Before Story

Part II

.

.

.

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

Boys Love / Romance / School Life / Typo(s)

.

.

.

 _happy reading_ ^^

.

.

Saat sampai di ujung koridor sebelum masuk ke taman belakang, Seokjin menghentikan langkahnya untuk mengintip siapa yang baru saja dengan lancar mengumpat di area sekolah. Matanya membola melihat Namjoon dengan seseorang yang mengenakan seragam berbeda -bukan siswa sekolahnya- sedang adu tinju. Taman belakang sekolah memang tertutup dari semua pandangan karena letaknya yang berada di belakang gedung olah raga, sehingga jauh dari hiruk pikuk warga sekolah, tapi Namjoon benar-benar gila berani berkelahi di jam sekolah dan di dalam sekolah.

Dari tempatnya bersembunyi Seokjin dengan jelas melihat wajah keduanya yang sudah babak belur, meskipun wajah Namjoon tidak separah lawannya. Seokjin ingin menghentikannya, tapi mana berani murid macam dia menghentikan perkelahian preman sekolah. Jadi yang dilakukan Seokjin adalah terus mengamati baku hantam keduanya sampai akhirnya seorang dari sekolah luar tersebut melompat pagar untuk melarikan diri.

Seokjin segera berlari mengahmpiri Namjoon. _Kau gila._ Seokjin bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Dia yakin seratus persen Namjoon hanya akan mengusirnya pergi saat ia baru saja menghabiskan langkah menghampiri Namjoon. Seokjin meringis saat melihat keadaan Namjoon dari jarak yang lebih dekat. Dia yakin sakitnya hanya akan terasa beberapa hari, tetapi tidak dengan memarnya. Olimpiade tinggal menghitung hari dan Namjoon malah _merias_ wajahnya. Belum lagi memar di tangan dan tubuhnya. Kim Namjoon benar-benar.

Namjoon belum menyadari kehadiran Seokjin karena saat ini ia sedang berbaring dengan mata terpejam dan napas tersengal kelelahan. Dan sekali lagi, Seokjin dibuat terpana dengan wajah tampan Namjoon yang penuh memar memancarkan aura yang berbeda dari aura yang pemuda itu keluarkan saat sedang berpikir. Seksi versi berpikir dan seksi versi berkelahi seorang Kim Namjoon sungguh berbeda.

Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian yang entah dia dapat dari mana, Seokjin berjongkok untuk menyentuh bahu pemuda di hadapannya. Namjoon tersentak kaget dan langsung terduduk. Dan itu membuat dada Seokjin bergemuruh ribut, berdentum-dentum dengan tempo yang cepat. Sejujurnya, entah karena ia juga kaget atau karena pemikirannya tentang aura seksi Namjoon.

"Aw kepalaku." Namjoon mengerang pelan memegangi kepalanya dan sedikit menjambak surai gelapnya. Pasti efek hantaman lawannya tadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Seokjin memberanikan diri bertanya. Dan Seokjin menelan ludahnya gugup karena Namjoon tidak memberikan tanggapan apapun.

Setelahnya Namjoon mendongak untuk bertemu pandang dengan Seokjin. Dahinya mengernyit, alisnya menukik tajam tidak suka, kemudian satu sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, menyeringai.

"Menurutmu bagian mana dari wajah dan tubuhku yang baik-baik saja dengan keadaan seperti ini?" pertanyaan sakarsme. Seokjin semakin menciut. Seharusnya Seokjin mengikuti pikirannya untuk menjauh saja tadi.

"Biar aku membantumu ke ruang kesehatan." Sudah kepalang basah, sekalian saja menceburkan diri. Begitulah kira-kira pikiran Seokjin saat ini. Sudah terlanjur berniat membantu, sekalian saja menuntaskan. Seokjin bisa saja meninggalkan Namjoon saat ini, tapi entah mengapa dewi batinnya teramat peduli pada _rekan_ timnya ini. Tidak tega membiarkan pemuda itu nyata kesakitan di depan matanya, meskipun kenyataannya pemandangan Namjoon babak belur begini sudah menjadi pemandangan wajib Seokjin dan warga sekolah. Sungguh, jangan tanya Seokjin mengapa sekarang dia peduli.

"Ck. Jangan berlagak peduli. Aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri." Dan seharusnya, Seokjin benar-benar meninggalkan Namjoon karena usiran tidak langsungnya. Tapi diam-diam ternyata Seokjin sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk mulai peduli pada _temannya_ ini.

Seokjin sudah memegangi lengan Namjoon siap membantunya berdiri dan berjalan, tetapi hempasan keras diterimanya dari orang yang sama.

"Kubilang aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri." Nada suaranya meninggi, bahkan otot-otot wajahnya mencuat karena tekanan emosi. Kemudian Namjoon berjalan sempoyongan meninggalkan Seokjin yang tanpa disadarinya, mengekor beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

Namjoon baru saja melangkah memasuki ruang kesehatan dan Seokjin dengan jelas melihat beberapa siswa berjalan keluar dengan muka ketakutan. Seokjin mengikuti langkah Namjoon memasuki ruangan, menemukan Namjoon yang terduduk menunduk seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Sepertinya dokter sekolah sedang ijin hari ini karena Seokjin tidak menemukan keberadaannya. Jadi Seokjin berinisiatif mengambil kapas, alkohol, obat merah, dan beberapa plester dari lemari obat di pojok ruangan. Berjalan mendekati Namjoon yang belum juga merubah posisi.

Namjoon mengangkat pandangannya saat melihat sepasang kaki di hadapannya. Begitu melihat Seokjin, Namjoon hampir mengusir kembali pemuda yang berniat membantunya, sebelum suara Seokjin menahan segala amarahnya.

"Biarkan aku membantumu. Kali ini saja." suara Seokjin terdengar tulus dan mengalun indah di pendengaran Namjoon. Entah kemana perginya ketakutan Seokjin untuk menghadapi Namjoon. Yang pasti, Seokjin sudah yakin dengan keputusannya.

Namjoon memilih bungkam, membiarkan Seokjin mulai sibuk dengan kapas dan alkohol. Kemudian Seokjin mulai membersihkan luka di wajah Namjoon, beberapa kali mendengar desis kesakitan saat tanpa sengaja ia menekannya terlalu keras, dan sebanyak itu pula Seokjin meminta maaf.

Namjoon benar-benar menjadi anak baik saat Seokjin mulai mengurusi luka di wajahnya. Diam memperhatikan wajah serius dan wajah bersalah pemuda di hadapannya saat ia mendesis. Baru beralih dari wajah Seokjin saat Seokjin tidak menyentuh wajahnya karena mengganti alkohol dengan obat merah ataupun membuka bungkus plester. Seokjin sadar Namjoon tidak melepas pandangan darinya dan Seokjin berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Gagal. Jantungnya terlalu menggila karena dipandangi oleh berandalan sekolah. Jadi, setelah selesai dengan plester terakhir di lengan kanan Namjoon, Seokjin harus segera pergi.

"Jam sekolah selesai sepuluh menit lagi. Aku harus pergi untuk membereskan tasku yang masih tertinggal di perpustakaan." Seokjin berkata dengan mata yang bergerak gelisah menatap ruang kesehatan karena tatapan Namjoon masih terpaku padanya. Dan apa-apaan kalimatnya tadi? Seokjin tahu Namjoon tidak bertanya, tapi mulutnya tidak bisa dicegah untuk mengucapkannya. Tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari Namjoon -Seokjin cukup tahu Namjoon tidak akan menanggapi-, Seokjin meninggalkan Namjoon terduduk di ranjang ruang kesehatan, mengamati punggung Seokjin yang menghilang dari balik pintu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Namjoon masih terdiam di tempatnya sejak Seokjin meninggalkannya usai mengurus luka-lukanya, memikirkan sikap pemuda manis yang selama beberapa bulan belakangan menjadi _teman belajarnya_ dan selama beberapa minggu belakangan menjadi _teman_ yang paling peduli padanya. Beberapa minggu yang lalu saat evaluasi bulan ketiga Seokjin juga pernah menawarkan bantuan yang sama pada Namjoon.

Saat itu Namjoon datang ke ruang evaluasi dengan wajah lebih parah dari sekarang. Mata kirinya merah dengan ruam ungu pekat pada kelopak matanya yang bengkak. Seokjin tahu selama evaluasi Namjoon beberapa kali menggeram marah karena pandangannya yang buruk. Maka Seokjin dengan nada takut menawarkan bantuan pada Namjoon setelah evaluasi berakhir. Namjoon awalnya menolak tentu saja. Preman sekolah macam Namjoon pasti punya gengsi setinggi angkasa untuk menerima bantuan, apalagi dari siswa bahan _bully_ di sekolah. Dan saat itu Seokjin juga mengatakan kalimat yang sama untuk sedikit memaksa Namjoon agar menerima bantuannya. _Kali ini saja._ Bodohnya Namjoon baru menyadari bahwa plester di wajah dan lengannya sekarang adalah bantuan Seokjin yang kali kedua.

.

.

.

Seokjin bergegas meninggalkan sekolah setelah barang-barangnya di perpustakaan selesai ia benahi. Hari ini ia mau tak mau pulang dengan bus karena sepedanya yang tiba-tiba bocor saat akan berangkat pagi tadi. Seokjin hanya berharap bus tidak terlalu padat sore ini, meskipun sepertinya mustahil. Halte di dekat sekolahnya sudah penuh calon penumpang, jadi Seokjin memilih berdiri bersandar pada salah satu tiang halte. Namjoon datang setelahnya tetapi langsung memberi jarak saat tahu Seokjin menunggu bus yang sama dengannya. Pasti canggung sekali jika Seokjin melihatnya di sana. Motor besar Namjoon sedang di bengkel, ngomong-ngomong, jadi pemuda ini juga terpaksa naik bus.

Bus benar-benar penuh sesak oleh pelajar dan pekerja kantoran. Seokjin melihat kursi kosong di belakang, hampir mendudukan diri saat seseorang dengan sengaja mendorongnya dan menduduki tempat itu. Untung saja dia tidak terjatuh dan berakhir membuat benjolan pada kepalanya karena terkatuk tiang pegangan. Seokjin hanya mendesah kecewa tapi tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa juga.

Seokjin sudah hampir meraih tiang pegangan di sisinya tapi tidak berhasil karena bus benar-benar penuh dan Seokjin terdorong dari posisi awalnya. Ia mencoba mendongak untuk mendapatkan pegangan yang menggantung di atasnya tapi nihil, semuanya sudah penuh tangan penumpang lain. Kata sial dan Kim Seokjin memang tidak bisa dipisahkan barang sehari saja.

Seokjin sekuat tenaga berdiri tegak di posisinya tanpa pegangan tapi berkali-kali ia gagal melakukannya karena supir bus yang sedikit kurang aturan. Beberapa kali bus berhenti mendadak dan kemudian berjalan yang membuat seluruh penumpang ikut limbung karena pergerakan bus. Bahkan tulang pinggangnya sempat mengenai kursi yang ada di depannya, menyakitkan.

Namjoon yang melihat Seokjin kewalahan hanya berdecak tidak habis pikir. _Kenapa tidak pegangan pada kursi di depannya sih?_ Namjoon mendesak kerumunan penumpang untuk sampai di tempat Seokjin. Gemas juga melihat pemuda yang katanya jenius tapi juga bodoh itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama karena siswa sekolahnya lebih memilih memberi jalan dari pada mengumpat dan kena masalah dengan berandalan sekolah.

Namjoon berdiri tepat di belakang Seokjin, meraih kursi di depan Seokjin dengan tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya berada pada kursi di sebelahnya. Jadi sekarang posisi Seokjin ada di antara kedua lengan Namjoon dengan bagian depan badan pemuda itu menempel pada punggungnya. _Kau gila, Kim_. Namjoon tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya sampai dia mau melakukan hal ini. _Anggap saja balas budi_.

Seokjin membola karena seseorang berada pada posisi yang menurutnya terlalu dekat dengannya. Seokjin hampir berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa orang tersebut, namun urung saat dia melihat plester dan lebam pada lengan kiri orang tersebut. Seokjin tentu saja masih mengingat siapa pemilik lengan itu.

Bus lagi-lagi berhenti seenaknya. Tapi Seokjin tidak merasakan dorongan dan desakan seperti sebelumnya. _Pasti karena Namjoon_. Dan dengan itu Seokjin diam-diam menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya. Gugup sekaligus takut menduga-duga mengapa berandalan paling disegani mau melakukan hal begini untuknya.

Semua penumpang dibuat kewalahan dengan kelakuan supir bus yang kelewatan, sampai akhirnga bus berhenti dadakan untuk terakhir kalinya dengan suara deru mesin yang lenyap. Salah seorang penumpang berteriak menanyakan apa yang terjadi, dan jawaban _enteng_ diberikan oleh si supir.

"Busnya mogok. Kalian semua turunlah dan tunggu bus selanjutnya di halte depan." Semua orang berteriak tidak terima. Namjoon hampir mengumpat jika tidak ingat Seokjin masih ada di _kungkungannya._ Perlahan dan sedikit canggung, Namjoon menurunkan lengannya, melepaskan Seokjin. Seokjin mendesah pelan, kecewa, karena perjalanan pulangnya yang masih panjang dan juga karena lengan Namjoon yang telah lenyap dari sisinya. Dan kenapa pula Seokjin harus kecewa?

Semua penumpang mulai turun dengan omelan dan beberapa umpatan yang dilayangkan untuk si supir. Seokjin turun terlebih dulu dengan Namjoon yang tepat berada di belakangnya, sedang memijat lengannya yang pegal dan kebas. Namjoon tidak sadar jika dia mengikuti langkah Seokjin, sampai akhirnya tersadar karena Seokjin menghentikan langkah dan berbalik padanya.

"Terima kasih." Seokjin menunduk, masih belum berani menatap Namjoon saat sedang bicara meskipun nyatanya mereka sudah berinteraksi lebih dari empat bulan. Aura berandalan Namjoon tidak pernah kenal waktu dan tempat, karena itu Seokjin tetap merasa takut meski tidak berada di lingkungan sekolah.

"Untuk?" Namjoon tahu maksud ucapan terima kasih yang diberikan Seokjin untuknya. Hanya saja, entah sejak kapan, Namjoon ingin terlibat dalam percakapan yang lebih panjang dengan pemuda di hadapannya, tentu saja di luar bahasan olimpiade.

"Untuk yang di bus tadi." Seokjin masih enggan menatap lawan bicaranya, dan Namjoon hanya terdiam. Orang-orang mulai berjalan menuju halte bus di depan, meninggalkan Namjoon dan Seokjin berdua di depan salah satu sekolah. Seokjin mendongak saat Namjoon tiba-tiba saja mengumpat.

" _Shit_."

"Ada apa?"

Tiba-tiba Namjoon sudah menarik pergelangan tangannya, berlari cepat entah karena apa. Seokjin menengok ke belakang saat mendengar teriakan dan umpatan lain dengan lima siswa berseragam sekolah yang berlari mengejar mereka karena orang paling depan menyebut nama Namjoon.

"Sial. Kenapa bus sialan itu harus berhenti di depan sekolah itu?" Seokjin bisa mendengar umpatan lain dari Namjoon yang tersengal. Bus yang ditumpangi Namjoon memang mogok di depan sekolah yang siswanya adalah musuh bebuyutan Namjoon. Tapi kenapa Namjoon harus berlari? Dengan membawa serta Seokjin?

Namjoon masih berlari kencang dengan Seokjin yang tidak tahu menahu ikut berlari bersamanya karena genggaman tangan Namjoon. Seokjin tidak berani protes, tentu saja. Kemudian Namjoon dengan seenak jidat berbelok memasuki gang dan langsung menarik Seokjin untuk bersembunyi pada celah dua bangunan yang sangat sempit. Napas keduanya memburu, Seokjin bisa merasakan degup jantung Namjoon yang menggila begitu pula sebaliknya. Karena, _hell_ , celah bangunan sangat sempit dan posisi keduanya saat ini berhadapan dengan tubuh bagian depan yang saling menempel. Kegilaan lain yang Namjoon lakukan hari ini karena _partner_ nya.

Keduanya terdiam, mendengarkan seksama langkah kaki berlarian yang akan melewatinya atau memergokinya bersembunyi. Seokjin cukup tahu situasi untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun, apalagi pertanyaan yang berputar di kepalanya saat ini. Beberapa saat, suara langkah kaki yang berlari tergesa dengan teriakan yang sedari tadi tidak hilang, telah melewati tempat persembunyian Namjoon. Sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan dua orang pada salah satu celahnya. Dan Namjoon membelalak karena menyadari sesuatu.

 _Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menarik Seokjin juga? Dan kenapa kau membuatnya berdiri berhadapan denganmu? Astaga, Kim Namjoon_. Namjoon dibuat gila dengan alasan apa yang harus ia berikan pada Seokjin jika saja pemuda itu bertanya. Belum lagi alasan untuk dirinya sendiri kenapa dia melibatkan Seokjin. Sebenarnya Namjoon hanya sedang memastikan segala alasan yang ada dipikirannya saat ini benar atau tidak. Rasanya Namjoon ingin membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke dinding.

Namjoon dan Seokjin masih terdiam setelah lebih dari sepuluh menit tidak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan musuhnya. Kepala Seokjin sedari tadi miring ke kanan, berhadapan dengan dagu tegas Namjoon jika ia menoleh ke depan. Namjoon memang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya. Sedangkan Namjoon berdiri gugup di posisinya. Matanya berpendar ke segala arah menyadari situasi yang terlalu canggung. Seokjin juga berdiri gelisah karena posisinya dengan Namjoon saat ini sungguh membuat jantungnya menggila. Tapi yang dirasakannya saat ini entah degup jantungnya sendiri atau milik Namjoon, sebab posisi keduanya benar-benar saling menempel.

Namjoon diam-diam memperhatikan Seokjin yang ia yakin tidak akan berani menghadapnya. Dipandanginya wajah dihadapannya dalam ketenangan irama jantung keduanya. Entah sejak kapan, karena Namjoon juga tidak tahu, ia selalu memperhatikan pemuda manis ini dari kejauhan saat di sekolah. Sebetulnya bukan kesengajaan. Hanya saja beberapa kali dia melihat Seokjin yang berjalan menunduk, sedang membawa tumpukan buku melewati kumpulan anak yang menatapnya penuh benci atau saat menjadi bulan-bulanan di kantin sekolah.

Tidak tega juga melihat Seokjin diperlakukan demikian, ingin membantu tapi gengsinya kelewat tinggi. Kalau Namjoon pikir, tidak ada yang salah dengan Seokjin sampai pemuda itu selalu menerima kejahilan _teman-temannya_.

Namjoon tersenyum tipis sekali memperhatikan pemuda di hadapannya yang sedang gugup. Namjoon tahu Seokjin ingin segera keluar dari situasi ini, tapi sepertinya tidak dengan Namjoon. Namjoon tahu Seokjin adalah pemuda yang manis meski dengan kaca mata bulatnya yang _super nerd._ Kali ini Namjoon akan berusaha untuk tidak menyangkalnya. Dia tahu apa yang sedang dirasakannya. Tapi dia tidak akan memperlihatkannya begitu jelas. Bisa hilang harga dirinya. Hah, bahkan urusan perasaan pun Namjoon masih menjunjung tinggi harga diri.

Namjoon yang pertama menggeser tubuhnya dan keluar dari celah. Seokjin cepat-cepat mengikutinya. Seokjin belum berani melangkah karena Namjoon juga belum beranjak.

"Sampai bertemu saat praktikum." Namjoon melangkah meninggalkan Seokjin yang terdiam mendapat salam jumpa dari Namjoon.

 _Mampus_. Seokjin menepuk jidatnya keras karena melupakan jadwal praktikum besok pagi. Tergesa ia berjalan menuju halte bus agar sampai di rumah sebelum makan malam. Woojin _Hyung_ pasti khawatir sekali belum mendapatinya di rumah jam ini.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari sejak kejadian di celah sempit itu dan tinggal menghitung mundur dari sepuluh hari menuju olimpiade. Sejak saat itu pula Seokjin merasa dunianya seperti berubah, tidak tahu karena apa. Teman-teman yang biasa merecoki harinya sudah mulai berkurang. Tingkat kejahilannya berkurang, bahkan diluar bayangan yang bahkan Seokjin tak berani membayangkannya.

Saat seorang dua orang siswa mulai mendekatinya, Seokjin sudah bersiap menerima serangan seperti hari-hari lalu, namun dilangkah terakhir mereka sebelum menyentuh Seokjin, mereka akan berlari tertunduk ketakutan. Seokjin tidak tahu ada apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Seokjin senang tentu saja, tetapi seperti merasa kehilangan juga tidak mendapati kata sial di hari barunya.

Sejak saat itu pula, sering Seokjin mendengar bisik-bisik siswa yang melihatnya melewati koridor. Seokjin tidak tahu pasti tapi ia bisa mendengar nama Namjoon disebut. Inginnya Seokjin menanyakan hal-hal yang terjadi pada Namjoon, mungkin saja _partner_ nya itu berhubungan dengan bisik-bisik dan tingkah _teman-temannya_. Tapi sampai saat ini nyalinya masih ciut jika berurusan dengan berandalan itu.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Seokjin, Namjoon lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya mengamati pemuda manis itu dari kejauhan. Mengawasinya kalau-kalau ada yang berani mendekati dan mengusiknya. Namjoon sendiri sadar dengan rumor yang mulai beredar seantero sekolah karena sikap pedulinya yang tak pernah ia tunjukan pada siapapun bahkan kekasihnya dulu. Namjoon tidak peduli. Ia sudah membulatkan tekad maka sebagai lelaki sejati dia akan melakukan segalanya. Lagi pula siapa yang akan berani menegur perubahan sikap Namjoon? Tentu saja tidak ada. Bahkan Mino dan Zico sekalipun.

Namjoon sudah berniat untuk mengatakannya pada Seokjin jika mereka menang olimpiade kali ini. Entah sejak kapan Namjoon selalu ingin melindungi pemuda berkaca mata itu. Ya. Namjoom sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Maka Namjoon memutuskan lebih sering hadir untuk belajar mandiri bersama Seokjin di sisa hari sebelum olimpiade, agar timnya bersama Seokjin mendapatkan medali emas. Hari itu Seokjin dan Guru Lee dibuat terbengong mendapati Namjoon datang ke perpustakaan atau dimana pun mereka belajar, dengan wajah dingin andalannya.

.

.

.

Seokjin dan Namjoon dengan didampingi Guru Lee sedang menunggu pengumuman cerdas cermat untuk mengetahui apakah mereka lolos tahap akhir yaitu praktikum. Seokjin dan Namjoon berhasil melewati tes tulis dan mengikuti cedas cermat. Seokjin tidak bisa duduk tenang di kursinya. Kakinya bergerak gelisah menunggu hasil. Namjoon tersenyum tipis mendapati tingkah menggemaskan Seokjin.

"Tenang saja, tidak mungkin kita tidak lolos dengan kau dan aku sebagai tim." Namjoon menepuk sekali bahu Seokjin, menguatkan dan meyakinkannya, tetapi dengan wajah datar. Menyebalkan.

Namjoon memang mulai menunjukan kepeduliaan dan perhatiannya pada Seokjin sepuluh hari belakangan, tapi tetap tidak melepas ekspresi dingin dari wajahnya. Membuat Seokjin menduga-duga tetapi takut berekspektasi lebih juga di waktu yang bersamaan. Sejujurnya, Seokjin selalu menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak tersenyum saat Namjoon mulai menunjukkan sikap pedulinya.

Seperti saat Seokjin sedang menunggu Namjoon di kantin dengan kotak bekal yang disiapkan ibunya agar dimakan bersama Namjoon, tiga siswa sudah berniat mencuri kotak bekalnya. Seokjin sudah was-was menatap ketiganya takut, tetapi kemudian kebingungan karena ketiganya berbalik arah. Saat Seokjin memutar badannya menghadap pintu masuk kantin, dia melihat Namjoon berdiri di sana dengan wajah marahnya yang tak terbantahkan. Kemudian Namjoon sadar Seokjin melihatnya, dia kembali merubah ekspresinya, lebih tenang tapi tetap datar. Seokjin memutar balik badannya dan menahan senyum senang karenanya.

Sepuluh hari kemarin dihabiskan Seokjin dan Namjoon dengan saling peduli tanpa disadari satu sama lain. Namjoon yang lebih mengerikan saat Seokjin mulai diusik dan Seokjin yang selalu membawa bekal makan siang untuk dihabiskan bersama Namjoon. Namjoon yang peduli pada Seokjin dengan caranya yang keras. Seokjin yang peduli pada Namjoon dengan caranya yang lembut dan halus.

Akhirnya tahap untuk seleksi cerdas cermat keluar. Hanya ada tiga tim yang berhasil lolos dari lima belas tim. Tim Guru Lee ada di peringkat teratas. Seperti dugaan. Pada tes tertulis sebelumnya posisi pertama dan kedua juga ditempati oleh Seokjin dan Namjoon berurutan. Seokjin mendesah lega dan mulai mengikuti arahan panitia untuk tahap praktikum.

Semua peserta praktikum sudah siap dengan kelengkapan keamanan selama praktikum, begitu pula dengan alat dan bahannya. Begitu bel tanda mulai dibunyikan, semua sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing. Tiap tim mendapatkan materi praktikum yang berbeda. Tahap terakhir ini dilakukan di aula besar dengan lima juri yang akan menilai proses dan hasil akhir dan juga penonton yang ada di kursi belakang. Guru Lee duduk tidak jauh dari meja praktikum anak didiknya, mengawasi dengan seksama dan tersenyum puas melihat kerja timnya.

Namjoon sibuk memanaskan amilum sedangkan Seokjin sibuk memotong halus kentang yang akan diuji timnya. Tiba-tiba Seokjin memekik pelan karena _cutter_ yang ia gunakan menggores ujung jarinya dan menghasilkan darah. Namjoon menoleh cepat, mematikan lampu spirtus yang telah selesai ia gunakan, kemudian meraih tangan Seokjin untuk dibersihkan dengan jas praktikumnya. Namjoon yakin timnya akan mendapat pengurangan nilai, tapi ia tidak peduli, dia masih bisa menambahnya dengan poin lain.

"Hati-hati." Namjoon berbisik setelah memastikan darah sudah tidak keluar dari jari telunjuk Seokjin. Nadanya sedikit kesal tetapi terselip kekhawatiran yang besar dalam bisikannya. Seokjin mengangguk, kemudian keduanya kembali fokus pada materi.

Tahap praktikum selalu menguras tenaga dan pikiran lebih. Namjoon mengusap peluh di dahinya kasar saat bel tanda selesai dibunyikan. Dia dan Seokjin sudah berusaha keras untuk tahap ini, semoga hasil yang keluar sesuai harapan meskipun ada kecelakaan kecil tadi.

Kembali, Guru Lee dan dua siswanya dihadapkan pada waktu menunggu hasil akhir yang akan menentukan siapa pemenangnya. Seokjin kembali duduk dengan kaki bergerak karena gugup. Namjoon diam-diam mencatat kebiasaan Seokjin yang satu ini. Namjoon hanya menepuk dua kali bahu lebar Seokjin, menenangkan. Tapi sepertinya tidak berpengaruh apapun karena Seokjin masih saja bergerak gelisah.

"Kemarikan jarimu yang terluka." Namjoon menengadahkan tangannya dengan tangan lain yang merogoh saku celananya.

"Ada apa?" bukannya menuruti perintah Namjoon, ia malah bertanya. Menimbulkan decakan sebal dari Namjoon. Seokjin mulai terbiasa dengan aura beringas Namjoon, jadi kali ini sudah tidak semenakutkan dulu saat ia belum mengenal Namjoon atau awal perkenalan keduanya.

"Sudah kemarikan saja." Namjoon meraih tangan Seokjin. Menempelkan plester luka pada goresan lukanya. Kemudian melepaskan tangan Seokjin dengan wajah datar andalannya, seolah dia tidak melakukan apapun. Sekali lagi, Seokjin dibuat tersipu tetapi enggan berharap.

Menunggu memang tak pernah menyenangkan. Rasanya lama sekali sampai akhirnya hasil tahap praktikum keluar. Kelima juri sudah berdiri di depan siap mengumumkan pemenang olimpiade sains internasional kali ini. Salah satunya menyebutkan rincian poin yang berhasil didapat masing-masing tim. Dan nama sekolah Namjoon keluar sebagai juara pertama. Bahkan seorang juri lain juga menjelaskan mengapa mereka mendapat poin tertinggi meski jelas kecelakaan selama praktikum tidak dapat ditoleransi.

Seokjin melompat dalam duduknya, refleks memeluk Namjoon yang duduk di sisi kanannya karena terlalu bahagia. Namjoon dengan canggung hanya menepuk-nepuk punggung Seokjin tanpa balas memeluk. Seokjin tersadar dan langsung melepas pelukannya.

"Maaf." Langsung beralih memeluk Guru Lee di sisi kirinya untuk menghilangkan rasa malunya.

Hah, perjalanan dan perjuangan panjang sampai mereka bisa membawa medali emas demi koleksi tambahan di sekolahnya. Mereka menang, dan Namjoon ingat betul apa yang telah dijanjikannya pada diri sendiri.

"Kerja bagus kalian berdua. Tidak salah aku mebuat kalian berada di satu tim. Meskipun salah satunya benar-benar menguras tenaga." Guru Lee sengaja menekan nada suaranya pada kalimat terakhir dengan mata mendelik menatap Namjoon. Tersangkanya hanya tersenyum canggung menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Biar aku mengantar kalian berdua pulang. Untuk perayaan, kita bisa melakukannya lain kali." Guru Lee menawarkan tumpangan untuk Namjoon dan juga Seokjin.

"Tidak perlu. Aku dan Seokjin harus mampir ke suatu tempat sebelum pulang." Namjoon memotong cepat dan Seokjin hanya menatap Namjoon dengan wajah bingungnya. Namjoon menyenggol lengan Seokjin untuk mendapat dukungan dari _partner_ nya.

"Ah iya. Kami akan mampir dulu sebelum pulang." Seokjin tersenyum canggung tetap mendukung meskipun ia tidak tahu mengapa Namjoon melakukannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati di jalan kalian berdua. Langsung pulang ke rumah begitu urusan selesai. Mengerti?" Namjoon dan Seokjin mengangguk bersamaan.

"Dan Seokjin, cepat bersihkan dan beri obat merah pada lukamu begitu sampai di rumah." Lagi-lagi Seokjin hanya mengangguk.

Guru Lee berjalan ke arah mobilnya meninggalkan Namjoon berdua dengan Seokjin. Seokjin menghadap Namjoon, membetulkan letak kaca matanya, memiringkan kepalanya bingung sebelum bertanya.

"Memangnya mau mampir kemana?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Namjoon merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya.

"Di sini?" Seokjin bertanya polos. Seokjin sudah menghilangkan ketakutannya pada berandalan sekolah di depannya ini. Dia sudah bisa berbincang santai dengan Namjoon. Untungnya Namjoon tidak bereaksi mengerikan karena sikapnya, karena bisa saja Namjoon beranggapan Seokjin mulai meremehkannya.

"Ya. Di sini."

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencari tempat yang lebih hangat. Kau tidak kedinginan? Sudah masuk musim dingin, kalau kau lupa." Namjoon menggeleng. Seokjin menggosokkaan kedua telapak tangannya dan kemudian membawanya ke depan mulut untuk menghembuskan napas hangat demi mengurangi dingin tangannya. Di luar dugaan Seokjin, Namjoon malah meraih kedua tangannya dan menumpuknya dengan tangan Namjoon alih-alih mengajaknya ke tempat yang melindunginya dari terpaan angin musim dingin.

"Sudah lebih hangat?" Seokjin pasti sedang bermimpi saat ini. Nada suara dan ekspresi wajah yang ditunjukan Namjoon belum pernah Seokjin dengar dan lihat selama ia mengetahui dan mengenal pemuda Kim di hadapannya, terlalu lembut untuk berandalan paling disegani.

Seokjin masih terbengong sampai dia benar-benar sadar dengan apa yang sedang terjadi, menimbulkan sepuh merah jambu pada kedua pipinya. Beruntung hawa dingin sudah membuatnya merona sehingga Seokjin bisa mengkamuflasenya. Dadanya langsung bergemuruh ribut begitu Namjoon mengusap pelan tangannya yang masih berada dalam genggaman -yang bagaimana bisa- hangat Namjoon. Seokjin kemudian mengangguk malu-malu sebagai tanggapan pertanyaan Namjoon.

"A-apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Sial, kenapa suaranya bergetar.

"Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali jadi dengarkan baik-baik." Seokjin mengangguk. Masih dengan tangannya yang digenggam Namjoon.

"Aku tahu ini akan menggelikan untuk berandalan sepertiku." Namjoon terkekeh mendengar kalimatnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak suka dan tidak pandai basa-basi, jadi Kim Seokjin bolehkah aku selalu melindungimu dengan menjadikanku kekasihmu?" Masih dengan nada suara selembut terpaan angin musim semi Namjoon mengatakannya.

Belum pernah Seokjin mendengar pernyataan cinta seperti itu di drama manapun yang pernah ditontonnya. Tapi bagi Seokjin, pengakuan Namjoon tidak kalah romantis dengan yang pernah ia tonton, meskipun Seokjin yakin Namjoon menganggap dirinya sendiri tidak romantis.

Seokjin masih tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari Namjoon, jadi dia belum memberi tanggapan apapun, bahkan dengan bahasa tubuh. Membuat Namjoon harus menggigit lidahnya khawatir dengan jawaban Seokjin. Namjoon tidak berharap banyak sebenarnya. Dia tahu seperti apa dirinya jika dibandingkan dengan Seokjin. Mana mungkin pemuda baik-baik seperti Seokjin mau menerima pemuda berandalan tak tahu aturan macam Namjoon. Tapi anggukan malu-malu dari Seokjin membuat matanya yang sipit melebar sempurna. Namjoon tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Katakan!" Nnamjoon tidak bisa menahan luapan kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan sehingga nadanya sedikit memerintah.

"Hm?" Seokjin menatap tepat di mata Namjoon dengan tatapan bingung yang menggemaskan. Kalau saja Namjoon tidak ingin memastikannya dulu dari mulut Seokjin, dia akan langsung memeluk Seokjin karena kepolosannya.

"Katakan, Seokjin! Apa arti anggukan tadi iya?"

"Iya, Namjoon. Kau boleh jadi kekasihku agar kau bisa melindungiku." Seokjin meremat halus tangan Namjoon. Namjoon menarik tangan Seokjin, membuat kekasih barunya itu kini berada dalam dekapannya.

"Terima kasih, Seokjin. Ku jamin tak akan ada yang berani mengganggumu lagi setelah ini." Seokjin terkikik mendengarnya, membalas pelukan Namjoon berbagi kehangatan.

"Maaf aku membentakmu waktu itu." Namjoon meregangkan pelukannya untuk menatap binar mata kekasihnya dari balik kaca mata. "Aku sedang menyangkal perasaanku waktu itu, jadi aku berusaha membuatmu menjauh." Seokjin dengan jelas melihat raut bersalah Namjoon.

"Tidak apa." Seokjin tersenyum, mengusap lembut pipi kiri Namjoon dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kau bilang tidak kedinginan tapi pipimu hampir membeku." Seokjin tersenyum jail mendapati kekasihnya yang masih saja menjunjung gengsinya tinggi-tinggi. Namjoon menggenggam kembali tangan Seokjin yang ada di pipinya, menuntunnya berjalan dengan jemari yang saling bertaut.

"Kuantar pulang, ya?" Seokjin hanya tersenyum tapi Namjoon tahu Seokjin tidak menolak.

"Ayo ke rumahku. Ibu bilang akan masak spesial untuk makan malam tidak peduli aku menang atau kalah. Pasti dia senang sekali aku mengajakmu mampir." Seokjin berucap senang, sedangkan Namjoon langsung terdiam kaku hingga menghentikan langkah Seokjin juga.

"Ada apa?"

"Ibumu tahu aku?" Namjoon bertanya dengan pandangan kosong, masih tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Aku bercerita pada ibu bahwa kau teman satu timku untuk olimpiade ini. Dan siapapun itu teman setimku, ibu akan bertanya seperti apa anaknya."

"Ibumu juga tahu aku siswa bermasalah di sekolah?" Namjoon khawatir dengan jawaban yang akan diberikan Seokjin. Dan anggukan dari Seokjin memberinya tamparan keras bahwa kisah kasihnya bersama Seokjin yang baru berjalan puluhan menit sepertinya akan melewati jalan yang berliku.

"Tapi ibu bilang itu bukan masalah. Ibu bilang _Namjoon nakal sekaligus jenius. Nakal saat remaja itu penting_. _Cepat ajak Namjoon mampir ke rumah, Jinnie-ya. Ibu penasaran seperti apa anak ini_. " Namjoon dibuat terbengong lagi. Seokjin menarik lengan Namjoon agar kembali berjalan.

"Ayo Namjoon. Sudah hampir jam makan malam. Sekalian aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada mereka. Ayah pasti senang mendapat teman menonton gulat." Seokjin tidak pernah tahu apa olah raga yang disukai Namjoon, tapi mengingat perangainya, Namjoon pasti suka olah raga ekstrim seperti gulat. Namjoon tersenyum mengusak surai madu Seokjin. Melepas tautan tangannya untuk merengkuh bahu Seokjin dan berjalan beriringan menuju rumah calon mertuanya.

Kim Namjoon, sepertinya jalan berliku yang kau pikirkan tidak akan semengerikan itu. Tapi, selamat berjuang!

 _._

 _._

 _E N D_

 _._

 _._

 _Wife's after and before story is officially end_

 _yeaaaaaaahh_ (tolong jangaan minta dipanjangin karena belum sanggup dan belum kepikiran :v)

Ada dua adegan yang terinspirasi dari _scene_ di Replay 1988. Kalo pernah nonton dramanya pasti tau huahahaha

Terima kasih untuk semua review, fav, dan follow di Wife dan juga semua ff sayaa...

 _Lastly_

 _Review Juseyo_


End file.
